


Rumple's reckoning

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consequences, Fix-It, Not for Rumple/Belle fans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After the final battle, Rumple is forced to face the consequences of his actions. Not for Rumple fans.





	Rumple's reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me while rewatching some episodes of season six.

Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop  
Night

Rumple was closing his shop after a long day. He finally had everything he wanted. His wife loved him again, they had their son back, she even saw him as a hero. Everything was falling into place in his life, it seemed.

Hearing the bells chime as the door opened, he turned to see Belle had entered the shop. His heart filled with joy before he took in her expression. Belle was clearly upset, as she looked like she had been crying and he noticed she did not have Gideon with her. Which was strange, as Belle had refused to let Gideon out of her sight since he had been returned to them.

“Belle? What’s wrong? Where’s Gideon?” Rumple asked, concerned.

“Somewhere you won’t get to him,” Belle said her voice completely distraught but filled with resolve. 

Belle then pulled something out of her bag and Rumple froze. It was Pandora’s Box.

“Belle, what are you doing?” Rumple asked fearfully, hoping she wouldn’t.

“Something I should have done long ago,” Belle said, tears falling from her eyes, her face contorted in pain but her voice held nothing but resolve. “I have tried for so long to see the good in you. I thought that protecting our son would be enough for you to do the right thing. But I was wrong.”

“Belle, I tried to save him, I tried to set things right,” Rumple tried to plead with her.

“Only after you lied to us, betrayed us. Not just us, Emma, Henry, Regina, everyone,” Bella said, her voice starting to quiver. “I trusted you, we all trusted you to do the right thing. Instead, you sided with your mother, our son’s tormentor. There may be good in you Rumple, but that goodness, the nobility you show from time to time will always lose to the darkness. I love you, part of me always will…but I won’t let you put our son and my friends in danger anymore.”

Rumple waved his hand, tried to bring the box to him but, to his shock, nothing happened.

“I thought you’d try that. So I had Regina and Emma cast a protection spell, your magic won’t work on me anymore,” Belle said as she stared at her husband. “Goodbye Rumple.”

Belle opened the box and Rumple screamed as he felt himself being pulled into the box. There was nothing he could do as he was pulled inside the box. Once he was inside, Belle closed it, shuttering with emotion. 

Mills Mansion  
Later

Belle solemnly held out Pandora’s Box to Regina, who took it solemnly. 

“I’ll keep it in my vault. He’ll never get out again,” Regina said gently and Belle simply. “Thank you. I know how hard this must have been for you.”

“I did what I had to in order to protect my son. I’m sure you can relate,” Belle said and Regina nodded.

“You’re right, I can,” Regina said as she placed a hand on Belle’s should. “I know this is going to be difficult for you. But, whatever happens, you have friends, you have family here. Never forget that. God knows I never can.”

Belle let out a laugh at Regina’s joke. It was true; Snow and the Charming family would never let either of them feel alone, sometimes to the point of annoyance. And whatever may happen now, Belle knew Regina was right. She was not alone in Storybrooke.

**Author's Note:**

> Rumple was one of my favorite characters in the third season, but honestly, they ruined him in the following seasons, especially in season six. I want so much to be able to like Rumple, but literally every time I start to, he does something that makes me lose all sympathy for him. And while he may have done the right thing in the end, the fact is that in the finale, the only reason anyone was in danger was because Rumple once again decided to look out for himself instead of protecting his loved ones. But this was completely ignored in the finale; it was not even brought up ever again. Which does a disservice not only to Belle, but to the rest of the main cast.


End file.
